Jar of Hearts
by DustNight25832
Summary: ONE SHOT based off of the song with the same name. Slightly dark. Hermione knows that someone is looking for her but she is over him. He hurt her more than she can stand. What will he find when he comes face to face with her?


**Author's Note**: I was downloading music and decided to buy the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. After listening to it, this idea popped into my head. It's slightly dark, but I hope you enjoy it! It's only a one shot…technically it's a song fic, but we're not allowed to include song lyrics…so just try and imagine the lyrics being there!

**Disclaimer**: All the good stuff belongs to J. K. Rowling…the rest is mine.

_Jar of Hearts_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. It had been unthinkably long since she had last seen him. His blond hair was blowing in the breeze. He had a severe look upon his face. She felt chilled to the bone, and as he tried pulling his billowing robes closer to his body, she knew he felt the same way. He couldn't see her from where she stood. She refused to go to him. She would regret it if she did, so instead she stood from her hiding place and watched as he walked down the street in search of something. She wasn't _his _ghost…if only he knew. He had lost the love in him that she had found way back then. Once upon a time she had loved him.

In an instant she felt it. She knew that he was looking for her. He hadn't called out to her, but somehow she knew in her heart that he was searching for her. How many years had it been since she had last seen him; felt his touch upon her face? Too many. But then again, maybe not enough.

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. She felt half alive. That was how she lived now; as if she were half alive. But, that was what she was; half alive. When he had left her, she became this thing; this half living person. And now, now he wanted to find her. He wanted to see her one more time. Hermione laughed sinisterly at the thought.

Who was he to leave her like this? How could he do this after everything they had been through? She had left her husband for him! She left her children, her friends, her life! And what did she get in return? Scars! Scars all over her body, mind, and soul. He tore her apart. He tore her heart apart. It was as if he had turned to ice. His heart had turned to ice…or maybe his soul had.

How dare he come back for her now, after all this time? Who did he think he was? He did so much to her, and now he was looking for her as if nothing had happened at all. He didn't deserve to see her now, or ever again.

He was asking everyone about her. Her old friends, her ex husband, even her children. It broke their hearts to talk to him. How could he do that? How could he hurt them even more than she herself had hurt them? It wasn't right. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of their broken hearts. He really was full of ice to do such a thing to them. She would never let him hurt her again. She had become stronger without him. She didn't care that he wanted her again; she had learned how to overcome the pain, and she was half alive because of it.

After he had left her, broken and crying on the floor of the home they had shared, it had taken her a long time to get better. After everything that she did to be with him, he hurt her. He hurt her worse than anyone could ever hurt her. Oh, how she yearned to forget ever falling in love with him. The way he made her feel when he kissed her, touched her, made love to her. How could he do what he did?

He let them have her. He let those blasted Death Eaters have her. They tortured her. He let them torture her just because he was afraid to show that he cared for her in front of them. She didn't even know there were still Death Eaters around. He promised that she would be safe with him; that nothing would ever hurt her. But, he lied. She was not safe at all. And after all this time he decided to come back. He decided to come back for her. Well, he won't get her back now…or ever. _  
_  
And now he's been hurting people in hopes to find her. Collecting his jar of hearts. People who loved her, the people she had let down, were now once again mourning the loss of her. She was not surprised. He was, after all, the most heartless and cold person she knew. She wished she had the chance to tell him not to come back for her…at all. 

Hermione watched as he stood standing in front of a gravestone in a sea of graves. She waited behind him, silently. He didn't know that she was there. She watched as he fell to his knees, a gut wrenching cry escaping his lips. It took everything she had not to cry along with him. It was as if the ice inside his soul was shattering into a million tiny pieces. Hermione chanced a look at the gravestone. It read simply:

_Here lies Hermione Jean Granger_

_19 Sept 1979 – 22 Dec 2020_

_Mother. Friend. Fighter._

_The smartest witch of our time._

He had let this happen to her. Who did he think he was now? He had to think that he was a killer. He had left her alone with those Death Eaters.

She was half alive. She was a ghost. However, she was not _his_ ghost. Who did he think he was to let this happen to her? She had died with so much regret that she was now forced to roam this world not alive, but not fully dead either.

Many hours later Draco Malfoy finally stood to leave her grave. He turned around and came face to face with her. Terrified he stumbled back, "Her—Hermione?"

"Who do you think you are? How dare you speak to me." Her ghostly form floated in front of him.

Tears once again flowed down his face, "I didn't know. I never knew what happened. I never got a chance to find out…" he trailed off.

Anger rushed through her, "You have no right to come looking for me now. You did this to me. You can't have me back, Draco. No one can have me now."

He cast his eyes down. He couldn't look at her. Her ghostly form was covered in scars and she looked dreadfully in pain. He had unknowingly let them kill his love. He didn't know who he was. He knew that she would never love him again. When he looked back up she was gone.

Draco fell to the ground once again in horror and anguish. He had surely collected a large jar of hearts in his lifetime. He raised his eyes to the gravestone next to Hermione's. It hurt him nearly as much as seeing hers…

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_5 June 1980 – 22 Dec 2020_

That was all it said.

It should have said _traitor_.

He too had been killed that day. That was why he waited so long to find her. He could have saved the both of them, but he was too afraid. And now she was not his. She would never be his, and he never hers. They were ghosts; ghosts that would have to roam this world full of regret, pain, and anguish…forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Pretty dark huh? Hope you enjoyed it! Be looking out for the next chapter of _In the Heart of the Storm_ within the next few days! Please take the time to review this and tell me what you think about this!*

Julie


End file.
